


eyes on beyond the horizon

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Talking Pokemon, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: Mewtwo would have been content to live out the rest of his days hidden away from Team Rocket and humanity in general. But Midoriya Izuku constantly found ways to change his plans.





	eyes on beyond the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing another MHA and Pokemon crossover. Only this time with a different legendary! Magikarp makes another appearance in this story. I just have a soft spot for Magikarp and Midoriya.

“ So.”

 

Nedzu drew out that one word slowly and carefully, almost like he was testing it. Midoriya fidgeted, trying to ignore the heat that was rising up against his cheeks. He glanced at All Might who stared back at Midoriya in wordless astonishment. The other teachers were also watching him with a mixture of shock, amazement and possibly even fear.

 

It only made him feel worse.

 

“ So.”

 

The principal repeated his words again. He levelled an expressionless gaze at Midoriya. He shrunk further into his seat, wishing for a reprieve.

 

“ Perhaps you might be able to explain things,” Nedzu finally said, his tone thoughtful and solemn. “ How things came ... to our present situation.”

 

Given the chance, Midoriya would have gladly done so, wanting nothing more than to escape from this mortifying scenario. But he was sadly interrupted by the Pokemon who stood next him, glaring at everyone in the vicinity.

 

 _We do not need to explain anything_ , Mewtwo growled and everyone flinched at the sudden, harsh voice that echoed and pressed tightly against their skulls.

 

Midoriya really wanted to leave.

 

~.~.~

 

It was a meeting of chance.

 

Mewtwo had hidden himself deep within the damp darkness of the caves, far away from prying greedy human hands. The cold moisture in the air and the quiet flow of the cavern lakes were his only company. The wild Golbat, Rhydon and Parasect were quite content to leave him be and Mewtwo would not have had it any other way, preferring to remain alone in this forsaken place until his ending days.

 

Until he came across a certain Magikarp.

 

It was sobbing a solemn melody that Mewtwo could not help but be intrigued. What could have caused such agony and heartbreak?

 

The Magikarp had been drifting so aimlessly that it had not realized it had approached Mewtwo. It was startled out of its misery and blinked uneasily at him, wondering if it should make a hasty retreat.

 

Despite what other Pokemon might believed about his human-like and unnatural form, Mewtwo harboured no hatred towards his own kind. He reached out, assuring the Magikarp that he meant no harm.

 

The Pokemon fluttered nervously in the waters for another moment before settling. It hesitantly explained it was lost and had been travelling with its friend before they were unwittingly separated. Perhaps he would know the way back to the entrance where his friend might be?

 

It would have been easy to ignore the Pokemon or point it to a general direction for it to leave him in peace. But perhaps the deepest longing for some form of contact left Mewtwo soft-hearted and it was not long before he led the Magikarp through the long, twisting tunnels back to the cave entrance.

 

And soon enough, when they arrived at their destination, the Magikarp's friend was there, calling for his friend in a panic. He only stopped once he spotted the Magikarp.

 

The Pokemon crooned in delight, immediately darting through the waters to reach its friend. But Mewtwo was frozen in his steps, taut and ready to attack.

 

For the Magikarp's friend was none other than a human boy.

 

~.~.~

 

Mewtwo's first reaction was to make the human sleep and forget about ever seeing him. Better to send him far away with a vague memory than to let him gape and point at him like he was a freakish spectacle, alerting Team Rocket and letting those humans flock and swamp over to this place to drag him back to their experiments –

 

But to his confusion, the human didn't even see Mewtwo as he cried out for his Magikarp and threw his arms around the Pokemon. “ I was looking everywhere for you!” he exclaimed, barely holding back a torrent of tears. “ I was so worried! But I'm glad you're okay!”

 

The Magickarp hummed and murmured the same sentiments as it leaned its head closer to the human, wrapping its fins around the human's small frame.

 

Such a human reaction from a Pokemon stunned Mewtwo, leaving him speechless. The bond between them held such warmth and strength that he was certain that such a thing would not exist.

 

At last, the human looked at him. Mewtwo tensed, just waiting and ready to lash out.

 

“ Thank you for finding Magikarp!” the human chirped. “ I wouldn't have found him without your help.”

 

Did the human not realize who he was? A humanoid Pokemon? A monstrous being created by science and mankind?

 

But the human chattered away, offering his sincere gratitude to Mewtwo and sprouting animated praise of his Magikarp, leaving Mewtwo quite bewildered and uncertain how to act.

 

 _What a strange human_ , Mewtwo mused. _What a interesting boy._

 

~.~.~

 

How Mewtwo found himself inside the human's house and in the human's bedroom was mind boggling, even to the psychic Pokemon.

 

The human boy, having introduced himself as Midoriya Izuku, invited him in, saying he must return the favour to him for helping his Magikarp. His mother was the best cook in the world, Midoriya proudly proclaimed, just before he went downstairs to try to sneak some food back to them.

 

Not once, had Midoriya asked what Mewtwo was or where he came from, only asking for a name to call him by. When Mewtwo subtly probed Midoriya for any malicious intent, he found none, simply a boundless expression of kindness and happiness.

 

It was frankly perplexing and almost frightening for a human to possess such gentleness.

 

Having nothing better to do, Mewtwo took in the vibrant posters and toys, all of a tall, muscular and grinning man known as the Pokemon Champion with a Dragonite and a Nidoking flanking at his side. If he had a nose, he might have wrinkled it in distaste. Why Midoriya highly idolized this human was puzzling.

 

Magikarp was happily swimming in a tank that Midoriya evidently customized to fit his Pokemon with various swaying plants and colourful rocks. The sight of such domesticity made Mewtwo frown.

 

 _Why stay here?_ he asked. _You could swim across oceans and into different lands, yet you chose to stay with the boy. Why?_

 

Magikarp blinked, as if confused by such question. _I like Master,_ it simply said. _Everyone else said I was weak and worthless. But Master took care of me. He wanted me when no one else did._

 

A flutter of warmth and a memory skimmed the edge of Mewtwo's mind –

 

“ _It's pathetic!” a blond-haired boy laughed. “ Just like you!”_

 

 _Midoriya, so small and vulnerable, was looking at Magikarp through blackened, swollen eyes.“ You are like me.” His voice dropped to a whisper, as if sharing a deep profound secret_ –

 

And perhaps, it was through that memory that Mewtwo came to understand Midoriya a little better.

 

~.~.~

 

Mewtwo's days in the Midoriya residence passed by rather uneventfully. This sort of reprieve was unlike Mewtwo's previous self-exile. Whereas he would be alone in the dark and silence with only his thoughts for company, here he was surrounded by the light and sound and the companionship of Midoriya and Magikarp.

 

The Nidorina that belonged to Midoriya's mother was wise enough to not tread near Midoriya's room, having sensed his presence, while Midoriya's mother was no less wiser that she had an additional guest in her son's bedroom.

 

Midoriya would leave for school in the morning, sometimes bringing Magikarp. But Midoriya would always return in the evening, telling him of what he learned, the Pokemon he saw and the people he met. His thoughts and excitement of attending the prestigious school often skimmed and bubbled into Mewtwo's mind.

 

The boy was constantly curious, seeking answers and trying to expand his knowledge. More often than not, Midoriya asked Magikarp and Mewtwo of their opinion of things. If this Pokemon fought with that Pokemon, what were the advantages and disadvantages of each one? If one had a type advantage, how could the other still manage to win? What certain moves could be used to tip the odds in their favour? Mewtwo, having fought against several Pokemon since his creation, was able to provide helpful commentary that Midoriya simply delighted in.

 

Midoriya was unlike any human he had met before. His comprehensive knowledge of Pokemon, their strengths and weaknesses, their abilities and moves and habitats was vast and extensive. With his talent, he could easily become what humans called a Pokemon trainer.

 

And yet, as Midoriya sheepishly explained, he was unable to get a starter Pokemon. And wild Pokemon for some unfathomable reason were not fond of him. Pidgeys shrieked and pecked at his head hard enough to draw blood. Rattatas snarled and attempted to bite his fingers off. Zubats screeched and scattered into the dark of the night. Tentacools hissed and dove back into the bottom of the river. He was simply very unlucky in that regard.

 

Magikarp was the only one who liked him enough to stay and even though, the relationship between Midoriya and Magikarp was less of a master and its servant, as Mewtwo noticed. It was one among friends and Mewtwo supposed it made all the difference.

 

(in time, would Mewtwo be able to allow himself to call Midoriya a friend?)

 

~.~.~

 

Unfortunately, the peace that Mewtwo had came to enjoy did not last long.

 

He had been meditating on Midoriya's bed when he felt a sharp spike of fear flared from Midoriya faraway, near his school. When Mewtwo delved into the mental connection between him and Midoriya, he heard the words that he had dreaded since he first left the cave.

 

_T-team Rocket is here?!_

 

Did they find him? Is that why they were attacking Midoriya's school? Or was it an entire coincidence that they were here?

 

It did not matter regardless because Midoriya and Magikarp were in danger and Mewtwo teleported himself right into the middle of the battlefield where he immediately sent a powerful psychic attack to send several Team Rocket members and their Pokemon flying.

 

He ignored several gasps, alarmed shouts and panicked shrieks, only focusing on Midoriya to see the boy was all right.

 

Midoriya was relatively unharmed. He was bobbing in the waters, holding onto a bruised Magikarp. The boy stared at him in shock, stunned that he appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Mewtwo could breath freely before he grimly turned to face the man who did this to Midoriya and Magikarp.

 

He recognized Shigaraki Tomura, a powerful executive of Team Rocket and the favoured successor of the Team Rocket boss, All For One. The pale-faced man stretched a vicious grin as he hungrily eyed Mewtwo. “ So that's where you've been hiding this whole time? With this pathetic boy? You've sunken lower than I thought.”

 

Mewtwo bristled at the insult towards Midoriya. The old him would not have cared for the passing remark on a human but the him now took offence that Midoriya was far smarter and stronger than others would credit him for and hardly anyone recognized it.

 

 _Leave_ , he snarled at him. _Or shall I send another Psywave to destroy you all?_

 

He felt the itch between his palms, the singing in his blood for a good battle. It had been a long time since he faced a challenge. This was why he was created after all. To fight. To conquer. To win.

 

To his slight disappointment, Shigaraki decide to wisely retreat, his Pokemon already near their limits.

 

And unfortunately for Mewtwo, he now had other problems to deal with.

 

He could feel the horror and the shock spreading from Midoriya's classmates and teachers who had been standing in the background this whole time. It was because he was a monster, a freakish abomination created by the same people who he just defeated. He dared not turn around, afraid that he would see the same condemnation in Midoriya (and quietly, Mewtwo cursed the very real and annoying human emotion of fear that he was feeling).

 

He was not prepared for Midoriya to tackle him from behind, seizing him into a tight embrace. Mewtwo did not remember the last time anyone had initiated physical contact with him or that he allowed someone, whether Pokemon or human, to touch him like that. He could honestly admit that he did miss the warmth of another living being.

 

“ That was amazing, Mewtwo!” Midoriya tearfully babbled, not out of fear but in joy. How strange for a human to be so happy that they would cry in awe and admiration. “ I never saw anything like it. I never knew you were so powerful. You were just incredible!”

 

Those were not the words Mewtwo was expecting. He was spared from answering Midoriya when one of the teachers stepped forward.

 

“ I believe we should find a quieter place to discuss things?” he suggested.

 

Mewtwo was sorely tempted to mind-wipe them all and disappear back into his cave and pretend he was never here in the first place. But Team Rocket had seen him, knew of his connection with Midoriya and would most definitely paint a large target on the boy. He was not the kind of scum to abandon someone else while only protecting his own life.

 

(how easy it was, to want to defend Midoriya with every fibre of his being; for if something happened to Midoriya because of him, he would never forgive himself)

 

 _Very well_ , he said, startling everyone in the vicinity, except Midoriya.

 

~.~.~

 

Which was how Mewtwo found himself glowering at the several teachers that stood around them in the principal's office, his hackles raised at how they all gaped at him like an animal on display. Midoriya looked equally uncomfortable with the attention.

 

“ Please, we didn't mean to appear thankless,” Nedzu politely said. “ We are grateful for your assistance in dealing with Team Rocket and protecting our students but we are curious as to – ”

 

 _That is none of your concern_ , Mewtwo seethed. He should have known that sooner or later, his past with Team Rocket would emerge. He regretfully wondered if this was due to his own misfortune that Midoriya was unwittingly involved and placed in danger. _I shall leave this city and you will not have to bother with me anymore._

 

“ What do you mean leave?” Midoriya cried out in shock. The boy quickly reached over and clamped over Mewtwo's wrist as if the Pokemon would teleport away that instant. Mewtwo was amused and exasperated that Midoriya knew him too well.

 

 _My presence here is dangerous, now that Team Rocket knows I am here_. He softened his voice. _I will not have your safety compromised because of me._

 

“ But you are in just as much danger because Team Rocket is going after you. If something happens to you, I wouldn't forgive myself! I'd rather go with you!”

 

Mewtwo was momentarily taken back. While he was touched by Midoriya's words, he was also simultaneously annoyed. Did not Midoriya understand the danger and the perils of Team Rocket hunting him down because of their association? _You will do no such thing_ , Mewtwo sternly said. _Team Rocket are ruthless and merciless. They will never stop until they succeeded their goals._

 

“ We can get stronger then,” Midoriya looked fiercely and stubbornly determined. His hands were clenched into fists. “ I'll train harder. Magikarp will too. We can help you fight Team Rocket so they won't come after you anymore.”

 

Any misconception about Midoriya being weak or fragile was thrown out the window. The shy, quiet human child he met those weeks ago was not the same as this boy who would gladly and freely give his life for him. Mewtwo was looking at him as if truly looking at him for the first time. He was struck speechless for the first time in his short life.

 

“ May I make a suggestion?” All Might suddenly said, startling Mewtwo. He'd almost forgotten there were others here with them. “ You and Young Midoriya are far safer here where we have help from the teachers if Team Rocket tries to attack again. By staying here where they least suspect it, you both are safer away from harm.”

 

Such logic was both puzzling and hard to argue against. Mewtwo was barely able to come up with a counter-argument when Midoriya surprised him again by grabbing his arm again (really, Mewtwo was getting soft if he was so easily let his guard down) in childish glee.

 

“ I think that is a great idea!” Midoriya beamed up at him. “ So?You will stay then?”

 

The other humans other than All Might was watching them with nervous anticipation. They probably would love to have him leave and never return, but they were not of Mewtwo's priority.

 

Midoriya was looking up at him, his eyes pleading and earnest, that it was almost enough to melt his cold, mechanical heart. Mewtwo had never encountered a human who sincerely wanted _him_ , not as a weapon or a servant, but as a friend.

 

 _Please say yes_.

 

Mewtwo was not entirely sure if he was hearing Midoriya's thoughts or if it was Mewtwo's own heartfelt desire.

 

Mewtwo sighed, a human reaction if he ever knew of one. _I ... shall stay for a little longer._

 

He tried to let the fact that Midoriya's bright, pleased smile washed over him so warmly that Mewtwo wished he would never have to leave Midoriya's side.

 

 


End file.
